


He's No Lady

by orphan_account



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cum Play, F/M, First Time, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Bob had always been a boob guy.  The fact that he could fondle a fine set of jugs any time he pleased now was fucking awesome.  That they were attached to him was slightly less awesome but he didn’t need to go around telling his two very scary bosses that he might have been feeling some body dysphoria.  That he had a body at all was pretty epic and he should count his blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's No Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I thought I was done with this series but I decided another little porny ficlet wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. :)

It was no secret that Bob had always been a boob guy.  The fact that he could fondle a fine set of jugs any time he pleased now was fucking awesome.  That they were attached to him was slightly less awesome but he didn’t need to go around telling his two very scary bosses that he might have been feeling some body dysphoria. That he had a body at all was pretty epic and he should count his blessings.  

Bob shook his head hard against the internal whining.  His long hair whipped back and forth in the small bathroom catching on his chewed up lips and leaving the heavy weight frizzed and curling.  Bob scraped had at the hair and pulled it into a knotted mass, he held it in front of his face with something closely related to hatred.

Gentle arms reached around his waist and Bob wrenched his gaze from the hair and let them rest on the beefy limbs that encircled him.  They showcased how slim he was, dwarfed and engulfed by pale freckled skin and strong muscle and bone.

“Nathan.” Bob sighed before he released his hair and let one arm go backwards around his partner’s neck and let his head fall back on the muscled pad of shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

Bob’s smile was small and false but he let his back arch to push his damnable chest out to best effect.  He let his hips shimmy and sway.  He had practiced in front of a mirror until it looked slinky, feminine, and wrong enough to make him nauseous.  

“Nothing. Bad hair day.”

Nathan brought his head down to press a dry kiss to the inviting throat before he pulled away.  

“Seems like it’s been a bad hair month.  If it’s not braided you’re glaring at it.”

“It’s getting in my fucking way.” Bob snapped before he could reconsider. “How that silly bitch Luccio handled it is beyond me.”

Hendricks shrugged and brought a hand up to ruffle his own buzz cut.

“Chop it off then.  It’s your hair now.”

Bob snorted hard and twisted around Hendricks solid body to escape into the small hotel room they were sharing.  He ripped through the small duffel bag he had packed and wrenched out a set of pajamas.  

He was all for sex and it had been centuries since his last lay in a body he could realistically claim as his own.  Something was staying his hands when it came to Nathan though.  

Bob turned away from the bed to pull on his chosen clothing and nearly ran into Nathan’s chest.  His chosen clothes fell from his nerveless grasp before he crossed his arms huffily.

“Christ! Don’t do that.  Someone as big as you shouldn’t be able to move that quietly.”

Nathan’s eyes were a warm brown and they were watching him with concern.

“You move differently.”

“What?” Bob snapped.

Nathan bit his lip and turned away, a dull flush was rising up his neck and Bob felt some of his misplaced anger drain away.  Nathan didn’t deserve any of this.  Biting back some sort of half felt protest that was struggling to rise up Bob stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Nathan sweetly on the lips.

He let his body go sweet and languid as Nathan’s arms wrapped around him again, this time twining under his arms and up over his shoulders.

Nathan ripped himself away suddenly and Bob felt a sense of loss and a rising nausea as his arms came out in a shameful entreaty that he quickly retracted.

“What the fuck is the matter with you dude?  It’s not every day you’ll get to fuck a girl this pretty.”

“You’re not a girl.” Nathan’s voice was vehement.  “That’s what’s bothering me.”

Bob felt his mouth drop open even as his face drained of blood and left him pale and shaky.  He had swung his fist hard and struck Nathan in the mouth before he could even think about it.  Nathan staggered backwards and his hand flew up to his mouth and wiped away the trickle of blood that was slowly starting to slide from the cut in his lip.

“Go fuck yourself.”  Bob’s voice was as low a snarl as he could make it before he turned on his heel and scooped up his clothes and his duffel before he marched for the door.

Nathan nearly dived past him before he pressed his back up against the door and cut off Bob’s retreat.  

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Save it. For a mammal that cares.”  

“Bob please let me explain.”

Bob slowly raised an inquiring eyebrow and fought himself for a moment before he wound one of his arms around himself to try and keep the sudden chill in the room from his skin.

“I didn’t mean that I wanted you to be a girl.  I meant I wanted you to be yourself.”

Bob’s snort of disdain brought a frizzy chunk of hair into his face and he impatiently swiped it back.

“What exactly do you fucking mean by that.”

Nathan’s face tightened as struggled to get out words that seemed to be coming deep from his insides and ripped painfully out of his throat. **  
**

“The hip thing is fucking weird okay.  You’re pretending to be a woman when you’re not.”

Bob grabbed his not inconsiderable chest and shook the double handful right in front of Nathan’s nose.

“Boobs. Nathan.” He dropped the perky flesh and lewdly grabbed his crotch next. “And a vagina.  Pretty sure I’m a girl.”

“Biologically sure, mentally not so much.”

“What do you want me to do then Hendricks?  Even magic can’t grow me a dick.”

Nathan shuffled his feet and his hand raised up to scratch at his red neck again before he gestured towards his own bag.

“Got a coupla things for ya.  Think they might help.”

Bob slowly set his duffel bag down and let Nathan lead him back to the bed.  It took Nathan a couple of moments to dig his surprises out of the very bottom of his bag before he pulled a cloth carrying case of some sort out of one side and a shoe box out of the other side.

Nathan’s pale fingers shook a little as he gently put the box down on the bed before he handed the case to Bob.  The fabric was scuffed and worn and Bob pulled it's velcroed top free with a tearing sound.

He let his fingers, too delicate even with the callouses of decades of sword work, trail over the small hair trimming kit.  It had a heavy duty pair of scissors as well as some plastic electric clippers and a variety of attachments.

"It's mine. I thought we could cut your hair with it." Nathan's voice was rough and small.  "But I uh bought this for you."

Bob's head came up quickly as Nathan took the lid off of the box with shaking fingers.  At first he couldn't make sense of what was in front of him the straps and dark plastic a confusing jumble.  His eyes widened as Nathan laid it out in front of him and Bob's fingers snatched it up before he could stop himself.  The strapon was built so that it would fit snugly inside of his own vagina and let him fuck without needing the harness but Nathan had added it to the toy for extra security.

Bob's eyes spanned the entire toy 7 inches long and a matte black.  He felt a warm glow starting low in his belly as he contemplated what Nathan was offering him.

He gently placed the strapon back into its box before he reached for the scissors again.

"I'd like to chop all of my hair off and then I'd like to fuck you."

"Sounds good to me."  ****

* * *

The low thrum of an oncoming headache was completely gone from Bob for the first time since he had seized control of this body.  The thick mass of hair that had pulled at his head and made him fight against its weight was finally gone.  He shook his head hard like a dog shaking off water before he scrubbed at what remained of his hair and watched as cut pieces fell from his head in a swirling flurry where they landed in the trashcan along with the rest of his hair so that he could burn it later.

The brown hair burned fiercely when Bob flicked a bit of magic at it and he watched intently to see that the last of it had completely disintegrated before he turned to face his soon to be lover with a predatory expression on his face.  

"You deserve all sorts of rewards for that pretty bit of footwork you just did to get back in my good graces."    

Nathan reached his hand out and stroked Bob's jaw gently.      

"I like you a lot Bob.  Not your body. Not your cleavage.  You."        

"Oh come on," Bob teased lightly. "It's a pretty impressive set you must admit."           

"You could get them removed and I wouldn't stop you."              

Bob stopped in his tracks and clenched his eyes shut tightly.  Fighting against something that felt like lead in his belly.                

"We'll see.  But we can just forget about them for now.  I want to see if I can't _improve_ the lovely present that you got me."                  

Nathan's eyes were puzzled for a moment before they lit up with interest.                    

"Can you make it so that you could feel it." ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****   **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **  **

Bob's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Maybe."

Bob strode back out of the bathroom, still absent mindedly ruffling his short new hair.  His eyes were fastened on the strapon and he lipped his suddenly dry lips in anticipation.

Centuries of existence as a wind spirit of knowledge meant that Bob knew more than was probably good for him about the variety of ways that magic and sex could be intertwined.  Previous masters had made every attempt to twist sex into something horrifying to Bob as they raped and rutted for power but a select few had been more interested in giving their partners pleasure.

They had taught him several very interesting spells that would hopefully give him back at least a semblance of his balls.

As Bob walked towards the bed he stripped free of his clothing leaving only his sports bra on.  The thick fabric would keep his large chest from bouncing painfully as he fucked into Nathan.

He let a hand swipe through his folds pulling the juices that had been pooling behind his lips onto his fingertips.

This wasn't a permanent solution by any means but it would more than do for tonight.

Nathan was watching with interest as he lowered himself into the recliner that had been shoved into a corner of their small room.

Harry was a flashy fighter that Bob had always eyed with something like envy.  Dresden's magic was as large and fiery as the man himself.  Even before his previous body had been destroyed Bob's magic had been quiet and insidious.  It snaked and weaved where Harry's flashed and banged.  This time was no different.  Bob muttered low guttural syllables in his throat as he rubbed his bodies natural lubricant between his fingers until it began to thicken and brighten.

He swiped the liquid over the entirety of the strapon only ignoring the straps and the portion of the dildo that would be tucked into his own body.  For a moment the dark plastic had a soft sheen before it sucked in Bob's essence leaving it as matte as it had been before he had touched it.

Bob eased himself into the straps and slipped the strapon into his cunt with a small gasp of pleasure.  Both at the feeling of penetration and at the grip that he could feel on the penis shaped portion.  Bob breathed out soft and slow as he gently stroked the plastic that hung between his legs and he had to throw his head back at the pleasure that coursed through him at his own touch.

"Bob."

Nathan's voice was breathless and low and Bob looked over his shoulder towards the younger man.  Nathan's face was turning ruddy and his pupils had nearly concealed the brown of his eyes and his mouth was open as he panted lightly.

Bob preened and swayed towards the seated man until he stood between two broad legs his dick nearly touching Nathan's lips.

When Nathan licked his suddenly dry lips the tip of his tongue brushed across the head of the strapon and Bob felt his hips jerk forward without his conscious control.

Nathan leaned forward slowly letting his lips be parted by the black plastic as he let the firm material push itself into his mouth.

Bob leaned forwards so that his hands were resting on the back of the recliner and he forced his hips to still so that Nathan could take him at his own pace. 

Nathan brought one of his hands up so that he could wrap his thick fingers around its lower half while he suckled gently at the top half.  Paying special attention to the small divot where the glans ended, letting his tongue flick and worry against it.

Bob could feel his knees start to buckle so he gently pushed Nathan's face away for a moment as he climbed onto the recliner letting his legs straddle Nathan's and bringing himself even closer to Nathan's mouth.  Nathan continued again as soon as he was sure that Bob was comfortably situated.  Letting his tongue reach out so that the very tip could dig into the piss slit that the very realistic plastic had given him.  Bob moaned loudly at this particular trick and he rocked his hips again. 

"Don't you tease me Nathan."

Nathan didn't say anything but Bob could see the way that his eyes crinkled as though he was smiling around his mouthful before he swooped down as far as his fingers and swallowed the very tip of the cock down the back of his throat without gagging.  Bob let his head loll forward as he wrapped his arms gently around Nathan's head and nuzzled the bristling red hair that erupted from his scalp before giving it a gentle kiss.

Bob let his lover contentedly suckle for a while longer before he felt the low throb in his belly that warned of climax and pulled free of Nathan's welcoming mouth.

Stepping away Bob smirked as Nathan's face twisted in displeasure and his hands clenched on the armrests of the recliner.

"I believe I promised you a fucking Mr. Hendricks. I do hate to renege on my word."

Nathan pulled himself to his feet and started for the bed only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"I'm declaring the bed a no clothes zone.  Anyone caught wearing them will be suitably punished."

Nathan's mouth tugged in a poorly concealed smile before he quickly kicked out of loose sweatpants and boxers and brought the t-shirt up over his head with a single massive paw of a hand.  This left him completely bare in front of Bob for the first time.  Bob's smile deepened as he swept his eyes from head to toe.

Red hair curled lightly on the broad pectorals and swept down the thickly muscled belly in a sweet little treasure trail that made Bob want to lick it down to the thick cock that was surrounded by a nest of curls that was only a shade or two darker than the bright red of his head.

"You are a sight to see Nathan." Bob purred, stepping closer. "It's so nice to see a man who can take care of himself."

Bob let his hand wrap around the turgid length in front of him, his fingers not long enough to meet as they wound around the rapidly hardening flesh.

"Of course genetics are also helpful."

Nathan's low rumble of a chuckle brought Bob's eyes up so that they met. Bob felt a brief pang that he didn't have a soul to share with this man in front of him.

Bob pushed that futile thought aside and nudged Nathan until he was sprawled on the bed on his belly.  Bob leaned forwards and with gentle hands brought Nathan's left knee up so that he could expose the dark pucker.  The sight made his dick throb deliciously and Bob couldn't stop himself from stroking his own cock again.

"You're so fucking sexy Nathan. Doing all of this for me.  Letting me do this to you."

Bob leaned forward again and dragged his fingers across his lovers sensitive skin from balls to asshole, paying special attention to the portion of Nathan's taint that let him press and fondle Nathan's prostate from the outside leaving the large man shivering and humping into the quilt beneath him.

Bob had to lean forwards even further in his quest for the lube so as he reached for the small bedside table drawer he let his cock slide across the divot in the small of Nathan's back.  Brushing and tormenting it as he purposefully fumbled for the small bottle.

When he finally retrieved the slick and pulled back both men groaned as the heavy weight of Bob's cock slid down Nathan's crack and brushed across his exposed hole.

Bob unscrewed the bottle easily and tipped some of its thick contents onto the puckered furl letting the cold liquid drip down to his lovers low slung balls before he swept his fingers through it and brought it back up the dark hole that made his mouth water and his groin jump.  The first slender finger met with barely any resistance and Bob hesitated for only an instant before he brought a second finger in to join the party and start scissoring the tight little opening until it relaxed some of its firm grip on his fingers.

Bob was just starting to worm a third finger in when Nathan grunted something into the pillow that he had been clasping to his face with both arms.

"What was that love?"

Nathan pulled his face free and repeated what he had said.

"I said you don't need to add another one.  I like the burn."

Bob bit his lip and let his two deeply entrenched fingers widen a little further before he slowly pulled free letting one of his blunt nails scrape gently against the rim and making Nathan shudder again.

"All right but you need to tell me if something hurts. Healing spells are guaranteed boner killers."

Nathan chuckled again before he buried his face back into the pillow. "Promise."

Bob reached forwards and dumped the remainder of the small bottle of lube on his own dick and rubbed it so that it was all covered but mostly concentrated on the tip.  Bob let his fingers play with the dripping head and let himself pretend for a moment that the slowly dripping liquid was precum before he wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft and gently pushed it against the fluttering winking hole.  It gave with only slight resistance and both men let out guttural moans at the sensation that swept through them.

 When Bob had slowly pushed himself as far into Nathan's ass as he could and his pubic hair was brushing up against his lovers ass Bob gently draped himself across Nathan's back and nuzzled the clean shaven back of the larger mans neck trailing his lips across his neck, his shoulders, and diving down to shoulder blades struggling to keep his hips still so that the still tight hole could adjust to his girth without damage.

"Come on Bob." Nathan rutted back against him, his much larger body nearly bringing Bob completely off the bed before he slammed his hips forward harshly and nearly shoved Nathan's groin into the soft pool of twisted fabric beneath them.  Nathan's grunt was pleasured and he twisted his hips trying to force Bob's cock to stroke against his prostate.  Bob tilted his hips and tried to control the angle of penetration until the low bellow that erupted from his lovers throat told him that he had found the sensitive bundle of nerves.

The tight slick heat left Bob openly panting and he lost control completely and thrust hard once, twice, three times before his hip bones slammed into the cushion of Nathan's buttocks and felt his body shake through his orgasm.  As he lay nearly limp and fingers and toes still twitching Bob felt his lips pull back in a grimace waiting for that feeling of over stimulation.  And waited.  Bob's eyes widened as he experimentally rolled his hips and felt a new low throb of pleasure that made him giggle.

Nathan looked over his shoulder at his lover, his face an open question.

"Multiple orgasms!"

Nathan threw his head back and laughed along and then rolled his hips back to meet Bob's dick again with renewed urgency.

"Well then fuck me more.  We can't let those go to waste."

Bob drove forwards again with renewed energy although most of the urgency had gone from his thrusts and he was able to gather together enough brain cells to reach one of his hands around to wrap his fingers around Nathan's cock again giving the large man something firmer and lube slicked to thrust into.  A this point both men were gasping for air.  Trading little breathy moans occasionally and once Nathan twisted his torso around so that they could share a short desperate kiss that left them licking at each others mouths and sharing heated air before he had to turn around again and bury his face back into the pillow to muffle a near shriek as the movement had shifted Bob's cock so that it rubbed teasingly across the very edge of his prostate.

Nathan writhed and bucked against the renewed pressure before he lurched forwards with a deep grunt and began to come nearly silently into Bob's hand.  Bob kept up his tugging and stroking until Nathan started to pull away and his cock began to soften. 

Bob let his cock pull free of the clenching hole brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth and scented the musky bitter fluid before he brought it down to his own cock and began to jerk it roughly using the fresh liquid as additional lubricant.  His second orgasm was a long drawn out affair that toppled him over and left him squealing and twitching at the sensation.

As both men fought to catch their breath Bob could feel the magic that had fueled the strapon seep free of the plastic and leaving him uncomfortably stuffed.  He wrenched the dildo free with a gasp and let it fall to the carpet next to the bed.

Bob let himself be drawn into the warm curve of Nathan's body and even as he fought the warm numbness that began to spread from his limbs inward he smiled sweetly up at the younger man.

"Thanks, love."

"The pleasure." Nathan rumbled. "Was all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I was really just trying to write porn. Really. Then I wrote the first line thinking ooh yeah boob's are good but Bob could like legs and cock too. Then I thought about how disconcerting it would be to inhabit another gender's body and everything else just kind of spewed out from there. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
